The New Fairy
by Gotham Girl 101
Summary: A sort of random oneshot of a fairy I created...Flames ARE accepted...


**Disclaimer! I do NOT own Tinker Bell~ONE-SHOT!** ****

**_ THE NEW FAIRY_**

****It was a quiet Spring Night in London, England. A baby girl dressed in mint green giggled as her mother cradled her, her giggle caused the winds to blow at a blue lilly. The lilly petals began to swirl around in the wind. It flew to the magical place of Pixie Hollow. The fairies of Pixie Hollow gathered inside the big Maple tree. The petals stacked up on each other in the center of the tree and glowed. Emerging from the glow was a girl with slightly tanned skin and snow white hair that stopped at her shoulders, her bangs messily swept across her forehead. She was dressed in a blue petal mini-dress that stopped at her knees. Her eyelids fluttered open to reveal dark blue eyes. "A new fairy!" TinkerBell whispered excitedly to her friends. "You think she'll have one of_ our _talents?" Fawn asked, playing with a loose strand of autumn red hair. "Maybe." Silence took over the room as Queen Clairion flew gracefully inside. She smiled warmly at the newborn,"Born of laughter, dressed in cheer, happiness is what brought you here." the Queen stated,"Welcome to Pixie Hollow, home of the talent-fairies, I am Queen Clairion. Now let's see your wings, young one." The Queen said, gently picking up the tips of her wings. Her wings were a transparent white with snow-flake like swirls decorating them. The new fairy giggled as she fluttered them a little. Clairion smiled, then signaled for the golden toadstools to emerge from the ground. Each fairy then place an object as a symbol of their talent on the stools. Most of them smiled and waved. "What are these?" the little fairy timidly asked, in a sweet, kind and gentle voice. "These will decide your talent, young one." the Queen explained, kindly. The white haired fairy had passed through the, Tinker, Water, Animal, Light, Twister, Garden and Powder talents, but none of them were hers. Then, a snow-flake began to glow brightly- almost as bright as TinkerBell's. "Your talent is Winter. Winter Fairies, greet your newest addition. SnowBelle." The Queen stated, proudly. Two Winter Fairies flew over to greet SnowBelle. "Hi! I'm Isotope and this is SnowAngel. We're your tour guides." a tall fairy with silver hair, dark skin and gray eyes explained, grinning widely. The other one with white-lilly skin, mid-night blue hair and whitish eyes smiled fondly.

The three Winter Fairies flew to Snowcap Hills, one of the three cold areas in Pixie Hollow. A bunch of fairies and sparrow men were working with snowflakes, icicles and snowballs. "We Winter Fairies are a BIG part of, well, Winter! We freeze the waters and make the snow that is needed. We work really well with the Water talent fairies. They help us make icicles." Isotope explaine while leading SnowBelle to the Winter Village. "This your house." SnowAngel said softly,"Call me Angel by the way." she said seeing SnowBelle open her mouth. They flew into a blue fairy home that was beautiful on the inside and out. The inside had warm white cotton carpets, a wooden table with toadstools around it. A lillypad staircase that lead up to a part that looked like a bedroom, it had a snow white lilly bed with snowflake pillows, a lamp shaped like a snowman, a BIGGER lamp shaped like a wilted whitelilly. There were lots of shelves decorated with teapots, cups, baskets and many more things. Angel pointed to a closet filled with white, silver, and light blue dresses,"These are your clothes, Belle." she explained,"Sorry if they're too big, we didn't know your size." Isotope stated sheepishly. "We'll leave you alone to get ready. Meet us outside at the 'Flake Factory'." Angel said.

Once the two were gone, Belle grabbed a silver petal robe-like dress and slipped it on. She frowned. It was too loose and roomy. She spotted a pair of scissors and some ribbons. She began to transform the dress and her look. After about fifteen minutes,"I hope Belle is alright. She's taking a bit long." Isotope said worriedly,"I'm _sure_ she's fine Iso." Angel reassured. "Ahem." they heard Belle's voice clear, they turned around and gasped. "You look GREAT Belle!" Angel squealed. Instead of the blue lilly dress, the white haired beauty had changed and fixed up a silver petal dress. It was sleeve-less and fitted, a blue ribbon hugged the waist, she wore matching blue ballet slippers with pink cherryblossoms on the side heels. Her white hair was held back by a blue headband. Belle had blue bracelettes and anklettes to wrap up the look. To put it simply, she was gorgeous, considering the drastic change. "What have we here?" they heard a woman's english accent ask. "-gasp!- !" Isotope gasped."A new fairy?" a black haired, green eyed woman asked,"Y-yes Ms. Freezes. Th-this i-is SnowBelle. Belle f-for short." Angel stuttered nervously. then inspected Belle as she shifted uncomfortabely. The Head Winter Fairy nodded, as if she 'approved' her and flew away."Who was that?" Belle asked,"That was Ms. Freezes, the big boss of WinterWorld." Angel explained. "You see Belle, Pixie Hollow is divided into four groups. WinterWorld, SummerSummit, SpringLand and AutumnVillage. Each has a 'Head Fairy', basically the commander of that place, besides the Queen. We have Icy Freezes. Salamin Summersin is in charge of SummerSummit, Samantha Bloom in SpringLand and Anna Incense of AutumnVillage." Isotope explained,thoroughly. "Wow."

Tired of hanging out at Snowcap Hills, Belle decided to flutter around Pixie Hollow. "Oof! Sorry!" a blonde haired fairy stated,"Oh! You're the new fairy! Hi! I'm TinkerBell. You can call me Tink!" TinkerBell giggled,"What's your name?" she asked,"Oh. I'm SnowBelle. Call me Belle. I'm a Winter Fairy. What's your talent?" Belle asked, curiously. "I'm a Tinker. We build the supplies needed by other fairies. Wanna meet my friends?" our favorite fairy asked,"OK!" Belle replied. The two new friends flew to Buttercup Grove. "Hey Tink! Over here!" a black haired fairy waved,"Hey guys! This is my new friend, Belle. She's a Winter Fairy." Tink said, happily introducing the timid Belle."Hi." Belle waved shyly. "Hi, I'm Fawn. I'm an Animal Fairy." Fawn waved,"I'm SilverMist. I'm a Water-Talent." the fair-skinned fairy casually said,"I'm Iridessa! I am a Light Fairy." the yellow-dressed one said. "I'm Rosetta. Nice to meet you, sweat-pea. I have a Garden Talent." she said in a southern accent. "It's great to meet you all." she said timidly,"Looks like we need to build that self-esteem of yours raindrop." SilverMist said, noticing SnowBelle's nervousness. "OK?" Belle said uncertainly. "Great! Let's go!" Tink and Fawn said determinedly. And off they flew, into Pixie Hollow's greatest places to find adventure.

**Sort of a random drabble...Flames are welcome I guess..**


End file.
